How Grojband came to be
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: This is a short story on how grojband met and came to be how Laney got her hair clip,how corey got his beanie,how Laney fell inlove with Corey,How they met the twins,How trina met Mina,How they met Thenewmans and more! Read n find out! Collaboration by me and matsadler10


Corey was on the ground with Laney, holding her. "I promise, Lanes...I'll make him pay for what he did to you..." Laney was slightly tearing up from the pain, but she sucked it up and shook her head. "No, I deserved it...I shouldn't have pushed him so far. I just didn't think he's do anything like this..." Corey sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, he had no right to do that. You never laid a hand on him." Laney looked up at him. "No, it's really okay." She said. Corey gave in and nodded. "Whatever you say..." Meanwhile, Carrie was running after Larry.  
>Carrie kept chasing after him but Larry was really quick. She finally saw him stop near the edge of a bridge. Larry then said to her '' You! Deserve better! I'm so sorry for everything! Once I'm gone you can find someone!''. Carrie gasped as she saw him slowly climb over the ralling and looked down at the hard rocks below.<p>

"Larry, don't do anything stupid!" She screamed. Larry closed his eyes as he started to let go of the railing. A couple tears left his eyes and he thought 'Well, this is it...' But right before he fell over the edge, he felt something tighten around his arm. He looked back and saw Carrie holding onto his arm with tears streaming down her face. "Larry, please don't do it! I need you!" His eyes widened.

'' No you don't need me! You deserve better!'' Larry said back to her. Carrie pulled him up and over the railing. '' Larrs if you jump I will jump right after you! And I'm serious! Without you my life isn't worth living!'' Carrie said as she started crying. '' If I ever loosed you I would just kill myself!''

Larry looked at her. "R-really?" He asked, his voice quavering as he felt himself start to cry as well, full of mixed emotions. Carrie nodded, holding him tight. "Larry, I'm so sorry I called you a wimp! I was just joking! Please forgive me..."

'' I forgive you Care!'' Is all that Larry could say as he fell crying into Carries arms. '' I just thought after what I did to Laney you would hate me!''. Carrie who was also crying said back to him '' Larry no matter what you do! I will NEVER hate you!''. Carrie then lifted Larrys face and wiped away his tears. '' I thought I almost lost you there!''.

Larry smiled at her and sniffled. "You'll never lose me, Care..." He said softly. She held him closer and buried her face in his hair. "Good..." She said. "So, wanna go back...?" She asked. Larry nodded, wiping away the last of his tears. "Yeah, let's go..." He said.

'' One thing before we go Larrs!'' Larry looked at her. '' Don't EVER scare me like that again!'' as Carrie said that she gently hit his shoulder.  
>'' What was that for Care?'' Larry looked at Carrie confused. '' That was for scaring me! And this is for loving me!'' Carrie then grabbed Larry and started kissing him. She then wrapped her arms around him.<p>

He smiled into the kiss as he put his arms around her. After about a minute, they parted in need of air. Carrie smiled as their foreheads touched. "I love you, Larry..." She whispered lovingly. Larry smiled widely. "I love you too, Care..."

Soon they saw everyone running towards them with worried looks. '' Larry! Are you okay!'' Screamed Konnie and Kim. When everyone saw that Larry was alright everyone calmed down. It then started rainning. '' Maybe we should go back inside the garage! There looks like a storms coming!'' Carrie said to everyone.

Everyone nodded, and they all started running towards the garage. Once they got there, they ran inside and closed the garage door. "Whew..." Larry said as they all plopped down, exhausted from the run. Everyone was soaked.

Larry and Laney started freezing the most. Everyone started shivering. '' We need to get out of these wet clothes! Do we have any to change into?'' Laney asked. '' Uhh theres some in my sister Mina's room.I can go ask her if we can use some!''. Carrie made her way to Minas room up stairs. Meanwhile Laney was shivering so much. Corey brought her in for a hug to help keep her warm. She loved it but soon Kon and Kin joinned in as they we're freezing too.

Corey looked at the twin boys awkwardly. "Uh...guys? Do ya mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The twins gave him puppy eyes. "B-but we're coooold!" The twins complained. Laney then smirked. "Hey, I know someone you can hug..." She looked over at and motioned her head towards the two twin girls sitting together, shivering.

'' Uhh we're good here!'' Said Kon hugging tighter. '' Kon your squeezing me to tight!'' Said Laney. The twins then left the hug. Laney then hugged Corey tighter enjoying it now that the twins we're not in on it. Suddenly Carrie came down with a hand full of clothes.

Carrie handed out the clothes to each person. Corey held up a shirt with an eyebrow raised. "Uh...this is girl clothes..." He said in a slightly disturbed voice. Carrie looked at him angrily. "Do you want to get out of your wet clothes?! Put it on and DEAL WITH IT, RIFFIN!"

'' But how? No offience I don't want to change in front of everyone here!'' Said Konnie in a disturbed voice. '' Guys we will takes turns in the bath room up stairs!''. Later when everyone was dressed Laney couldn't help but laugh at how Corey looked in a pink dress.

Corey growled under his breath, but couldn't stay mad at his adorable girlfriend. He turned to Carrie. "You did this on purpose, didn't you...?" Carrie giggled. "Maaaaybe..." She said. When Larry saw Corey, he just started downright laughing. "HAHAHA, you look like a  
>GIRL!"<p>

'' HAHAHA everyone thinks your a girl!'' Corey said back. '' I'm a boy!'' Screamed Larry. '' Children! How about we watch a movie when we wait for the storm to pass by?'' Carrie asked

Larry huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine..." He muttered. "Oh, it's okay, Larrs. You're the most adorable boy in the world." Carrie said, smiling. He uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "Aww, thanks, Care." He said, smiling. Then he glared at Corey. "At least SOMEONE'S not blind!" Corey stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, let's just watch a movie..." Corey said grumpily.

As the movie played Core awwhed at seeing the disney princesses. Corey has a soft spot for them! Its not his fault there so cute. On the counch Larry and Carrie fell asleep cuddled up to each other. Laney soon fell asleep cuddled up to Corey. Kin and Kon just watched this and smirked.

Kin rested his head in his hands, watching the lovebirds. "You two are so cute together!" He teased. Corey gave him a warning look that said 'Be quiet, or I'll kill you.' A slightly scared expression crossed Kin's face, and he turned away to continue watching the movie. But his eyes wandered over to Kim, and he blushed slightly. 'No, Kin!' He thought to himself. 'She's a Newman!'

Kim then seeing Kin blush walked over and sat down next to him. She lightly smiled and contiued to watch the movie.  
>When the movie was over everyone turned to see Carrie and Larry had fallen asleep cuddled up together.<br>Konnie squealed. "AWWWW, THEY'RE SO CUUUUTE!" She whisper-yelled. Corey slightly smiled and took out a marker. "Perfect! Mustache time!" He said in an evil-sounding tone. Laney slapped the marker out of his hands. "No! Bad Corey!"

'' But Lanes!'' said Corey in a puppy voice. Then Carrie and Larry woke up and saw everyone starring at them. They quickly pulled apart.  
>'' The storms still going! It looks like we're spending the nite here!'' Said Carrie.<p>

Corey groaned. "Aww, maaaan." He whined like a little kid. Carrie gave him an annoyed look. "You got a problem, Riffin? Why don't you take it up with my fist?!" Suddenly, Larry started patting her head like one would do to a dog. "It's okay, Carrie. Calm down." You could see it was working, because her expression started becoming calm. Suddenly, she realized what he was doing, and grabbed his arm. "Don't ever do that again." Larry laughed.  
>'' Do I can't even do this anymore?'' Larry said cheekly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a kiss. carrie wrapped her arms around him and soon they we're lightly making out. '' AHEM'' said Corey crossing his arms.<p>

The two paused mid-kiss, and looked towards Corey. They then quickly separated and sat there awkwardly. "THANK you." Corey said. Konnie was just watching them with huge eyes. ""Ermahgersh! You guys are so cuuuuute!" Carrie rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Kin was trying really hard not to blush with Kim in such close proximity to him, but he was failing, which she found adorable.

'' Uhh hi Kin I'm working on this invention to make ice cold lemonade in a secound and was wondering if you could maybe help me with it?'' Kim asked Kin as she lightly blushed. Suddenly Trina entered '' Like it was a storm out there and here was the closest spot.''  
>Corey groaned. "Ugh, WHY ME?!" Laney then hugged Corey. "Aww, it's okay, Core. At least I'm here to comfort you." Corey smiled down at her. "True." He said. Kin facepalmed when Trina entered. 'Oh, not HER...' He thought to himself. He then noticed Kim looking at her, and remembered she had asked a question. "Oh, uh...s-sure, Kim. Th-that sounds...c-cool." Kim giggled at how nervous he was. But why wouldn't he be? He now knew that the girl of his dreams liked him back. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her.'' MINA! Sudden appearence NOW!'' screamed Trina. Mina burst through the wall. Kon stared at Trina dreamily. '' Like ewww! that thing is starring at me! MINA! carry me to your room!'' Demanded Trina. '' Now I will sleep in your bed and you can sleep with the Grojnerds!'' Mina sighed as she walked down to everyone else.<p>

Carrie watched her sister walk down the stairs looking crestfallen. "B., what's wrong?" Mina sighed again. "Trina..." She mumbled. Carrie shook her head in disgust. She hated the way Trina treated Bernadette. "You can't let her treat you like that!" Mina came over and sat on the couch next to her sister. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Carrie thought for a moment. "You could give her a taste of her own medicine. Or ignore her. Either way." Mina smiled at her younger sister. "Thanks, Carrie."

'' So what are we going to do about the sleeping arangments?'' Asked Laney. '' Who knows Lanes Who knows'' As Corey said that he wrapped a arm around her and bopped her nose. She then melted into Coreys arms. Corey looked down at his Lanes and gave her a adorbale smile as she sighed contently.

"I love you, Core..." She whispered. Corey smiled wider and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Lanes." Mina then spoke up. "Uh, there's some sleeping bags that we keep in a closet. We could use those and spread out across the living room floor." Carrie nodded.

As they got out the sleeping bag they noticed that 1 person would be without ior have to sleep in with the other. Once they we're all set up everyone asked '' Whos going to be the extra person to sleep with who?''. Laney blushed thinking it might be her. There was death silence untill someone spoke up.

"I'll share one with Kim." Kin said, blushing slightly. Kim felt her heart start to race. "That is, if she wants to..." He looked at her. She was blushing, now. "Uuuh...s-sure!" She said nervously. "I guess it's all settled, then." Larry said.

Sep 30Later on during the night around midnight there was some movement from Carries sleepbag. Larry could hear noices moving closer and closer. Step by Step he then saw a shadw over his face and looked up. It was a dark figure who looked like Carrie?

Larry's eyes adjust to the darkness, and he saw that it was in fact Carrie. "C-care?" He asked, sitting up. She just stood there. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Uh...hello?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

He then noticed that she was asleep. Carrie then sat down next to him and slowly moved closer and closer. Soon she had him pinned to a wall not far from his sleeping bag. She then started hugging him as she slept.

Larry blushed. "Uh...C-care?" He said, trying to wake her up. 'Huh, didn't know she sleepwalked...' He thought as she continued to hug him. "Carrie!" He whisper-yelled, trying to wake her up again. But again, to no prevail. I mean, sure he loved getting hugs from her, but she was asleep!  
>Carrie then lifted his chin and gave him a quick 10 secound kiss. Larry was blushing really red now. Carrie then just hugged Larry tightly and seemed not to move. Great thought Larry who was now stuck in a tight hug.<p>

He loved the hug, but he tried to pry her off anyway. She wouldn't budge, however. No matter how hard he tried. 'Woah...' He thought. 'I need to start lifting weights, or something!' After a bit of a struggle, he was able to get one of her arms free from him, but then she just moved it, and put it around him again. Larry sighed. 'Well, that's just GREAT...'

Carrie then started nuzzling her face into his neck. Larry could feel her breathe on his neck now. He thought I'm just stuck here awkwardly. She then moed one hand and started moving it through his red hair. She then tightened her hug. Larry just sighed knowing she was alot stronger then her.

Larry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as she breathed on his neck. 'Why me...?' Larry thought to himself. 'Why do I always get pulled into weird situations like this?' "Just my luck..." He whispered aloud.  
>Carrie then moved away abit from hugging him. He could see she was still asleep. She then lifted his chin and started kissing him as she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly the light switched on and everyone was just starring at them. Carrie is a very hard sleeper and didn't wake up.<p>

Larry's eyes widened, and his face grew red with embarrassment as he saw everyone staring at them. "Uuuuuh..." Corey said, a bit disturbed. "Oh, wow..." Konnie said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as everyone continued to stare at the two. Larry tried to push Carrie off again.

But with no luck. '' Larry Really?'' Is all that a disturbed looking Laney could say. Larry tried to give them hand signs but with no luck. Larry just sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen beside him. As he couldn't talk right now thanks to Carrie who was STILL asleep he just started to TRY write it down.

He scribbled messily onto the paper: 'She's sleepwalking. Need help!' He held it up for them to see. "Oooooh..." Everyone said in unison. Larry just rolled his eyes. Corey and Laney came over and tried to pull the sleeping Carrie off of her victim.

But as they tried to pull she just tightened her grip. Then Laney and Corey pulled even harder. Carrie then got fling abit and landed on Corey and Laney. She then opened her eyes with shock as she looked down at them angerly. '' What the heck Riffen and Lamey?'' Is all a angery Carrie could say.  
>Corey put his hands up defensively. "L-look, Carrie. Y-you were sleepwalking! We were just trying to help!" Laney shielded her face. "Don't kill us!" Carrie raised an eyebrow, confused. "I...was sleepwalking?"<p>

'' Yes! And we we're trying to pull you off from your victim!'' Said Corey. '' What victim" Carrie asked. '' You we're making out with Larry and we we're trying to pull you off! But you just tightened your grip!'' Said Corey. Carrie's face now went deepest of red full of embassment.  
>She looked back at Larry, whose face was the deepest of reds. Her face soon matched his as she grew more embarrassed. "Oh..." She got off of the two Grojband members. "S-sorry, Larry..." She muttered. (I gotta go to bed :)  
>'' It-s Ok-ay Care'' sluttered out Larry. Everyone then started laughing at her. '' I'll give you somthing to laugh about! My fist in your face!'' A angery carrie said turning around. Everyone stopped. [ okay see ya]<br>"That's what I thought!" Carrie said, crossing her arms. Larry then got up and walked up to her. She looked at him. "Sorry again, Larr..." She said, still a little embarrassed. He smiled and put an arm comfortingly around her. "Aww, it's okay, Care. It's not like you could control it."

Carrie then smiled at Larry. '' Hang on a minute wheres Kin?'' Asked Laney. '' And wheres Kim?'' Asked Carrie as everyone started looking around for them. Meanwhile where Kin and Kim we're...  
>...in a rather large closet, trying to get some alone time together. Kin and Kim knew that if the others found out about this, they would never hear the end of it. "So, uh..." Kin said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "...I think it's really cool that you like me, too..." He said, trying to stifle his blush. Kim blushed as well.<br>'' As I do like you back.'' Kin said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck more. '' But we'll have to keep this a secret! If they ever knew We'd never hear the end of it!'' Said Kim. They smiled nervously as they just looked at each other.

Kin then, without thinking, starter leaning towards Kim. She blushed, knowing what was gonna happen next. She started leaning forwards as well. They were inches apart, when...  
>The door suddenly burst open, causing them to jump. They looked, and saw Carrie standing in the closet doorway, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. And standing behind her was everyone else. Corey started snickering.<br>Konnie and kon just smirked. '' What are you doing in there with that Groj-nerd?'' said Carrie angerly. Corey walked over to Carrie and said '' Who are you calling a Groj-nerd?''. '' Your Kin who is trying to take our Kim!'' said carrie angerily. Soon the two started fighting.  
>Kin and Kim watched the two bicker, and they exchanged glances. Suddenly, Kin stood up. "Guys, stop fighting!" He said. Carrie just pushed him away and continued her argument with Corey. This made Kim angry. "Hey!" She said, standing up.<br>'' Me and Kin are going out! Got a problem with that?'' A angery Kim said as she pulled Kin up. everyone just turned and stared at them. '' A grojband member and a newman? This can't be!'' Yelled Carrie.

"Oh, it can, and it WILL." Kim said. Carrie then got in Kim's face, anger getting the bast of her. "I think you forgot who's in charge. I'M the leader, here! And I say that a Newman and a Grojband member CAN"T DATE." Kim huffed. "Well, then...then...then maybe I don't WANT to be a Newman!" She said, looking Carrie in the eyes. They all gasped. "Y-you can't be serious, Kim!" Konnie said.  
>Oct 2'' We'll if everyones going to fight all the time I am! I should be able to date who I want! You know what I quit the band!'' Said Kim storming off. '' And I quit too!'' Said Kin storming off with her. Everyone just gasped.<br>Oct 2Carrie covered her mouth with a hand in shock as she watched them leave. "Wh-what have I done...?" She muttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to shockingly see Corey looking at her with the same expression she had. "What have WE done..."  
>Oct 2Soon Carrie and Corey ran after them. '' Kim! Kin! Wait!'' They both shouted. Kin and Kim stopped and turned around. '' What do you want? Old band leaders!'' said Kin. '' You can't boss us around anymore! Your not our leaders anymore!'' said Kim.<br>Oct 2They stopped running and stood before the two. "Kim, please try to understand! I was angry! I didn't know what I was saying." Corey nodded. "Please come back to us!" He begged.  
>Oct 2Kin and Kims angery expresses then went away. Soon the four we're in a surprising group hug as they welcomed back there band members. '' Riffen this fighting has got to stop! Its tearing our bands apart!'' Said Carrie.<br>Oct 2Corey sighed and nodded. "I agree. I can't afford to lose the most important people in my life..." He said. They then started the walk back to the garage. While they were walking, Kim looked at Carrie. "So...does this mean I can date Kin?" She asked. (Gotta go to bed)  
>Oct 2[ Ok see you later..]<br>Oct 3hi r u on?  
>Oct 3Hey, im on<br>Oct 3hi  
>Oct 3Hey<br>Oct 3gimme min to write up  
>Oct 3ok<br>Oct 3'' Yeah its time for change!'' said Carrie as they walked back to the garage. Trina was awake now and Mina smiled at this. '' Bernette go give her a taste of herself!'' Said carrie to Mina.  
>Oct 3"Sure thing, sis!" Mina said as she headed towards her room. The others followed behind quietly. When Mina got to her room, she slammed the door open. "TRINA!" She exclaimed in anger, entering the room and slamming the door behind her. The others listened from the hallway, snickering. (Hey, have you seen the covers I made for some of my stories?)<br>Oct 3'' What do you want Mina?'' asked Trina angerly back towards Mina. '' I have had enough of you!'' said mina angerly. Everyone kept listening from behind the door wondering what Mina would do. Trina saw how angery Mina looked and started to shiver abit. She gulped as she looked to Mina.  
>Oct 3Mina stood without fear. "I'm not going to be your slave anymore!" She took a couple steps towards the now quivering Trina. "I'm not going to take your crap anymore! Go find someone else to be your lackey!"<br>Oct 3Trina saw the angery Mina and the fire in her eyes. '' Mina I'm sorry I made you I did that...'' Said Trina as she started crying. Minas eyes widened. '' Did you just say sorry?'' a puzzled looking Mina said back to her.  
>Oct 3Trina looked at her. "Y-yes...?" The anger in Mina's eyes disappeared. She did not expect Trina to EVER use the 's' word. "Uh...well, I...forgive you...?" From the other side of the door, Carrie growled. "Ugh, she's being WAY too passive! She needs to beat some sense into her!" She whispered angrily.<br>Oct 3But then the door opened. Carrie went up to Trina wanting to beat her up for what shes done. Trina growled like a scared cat into the corner. Mina and Larry grabbed and pulled back Carrie who is trying to kill Trina. '' Let me go! She derves a beating!''  
>Oct 3"No, she doesn't!" Larry said, trying as hard as he could to hold her back, thankful for Mina's help. "I think just a warning is good enough!" Carrie growled. "No, she needs to go through what she made my sister go through!" She said, clawing at the air, trying to reach Trina, who was shaking. (I gotta go to bed. Byez!)<br>Oct 3[ Night]  
>Oct 4hi r u on<br>Oct 5are u online?  
>Oct 5Yes<br>Oct 5]Ok ur turn now only if u want to.]  
>Trina screamed in fear. Mina and Larry pulled Carrie back more but having trouble soon the others grabbed and helped pull her back as Trina stood there shaking like a nervous leaf. Carrie can be very scary at times.<br>Oct 5When Carrie had stopped struggling, she stood there, huffing and glaring at Trina. 'One day...' She growled in her head. But then Larry put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, Carrie. It's alright. You don't need to hurt her." His soothing voice began to calm her she she let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
>Oct 5Larry brought her into a comforting hug as Mina walked to the scared Trina. Mina looked at her. '' Trina I...'' Is all she good say. Mina had no idea what to say. Carrie embraced the hug from Larry as she started calming down some more.<br>"That's what I thought!" Carrie said, crossing her arms. Larry then got up and walked up to her. She looked at him. "Sorry again, Larr..." She said, still a little embarrassed. He smiled and put an arm comfortingly around her. "Aww, it's okay, Care. It's not like you could control it."  
>Oct 1Carrie then smiled at Larry. '' Hang on a minute wheres Kin?'' Asked Laney. '' And wheres Kim?'' Asked Carrie as everyone started looking around for them. Meanwhile where Kin and Kim we're...<br>Oct 1...in a rather large closet, trying to get some alone time together. Kin and Kim knew that if the others found out about this, they would never hear the end of it. "So, uh..." Kin said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "...I think it's really cool that you like me, too..." He said, trying to stifle his blush. Kim blushed as well.  
>Oct 1'' As I do like you back.'' Kin said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck more. '' But we'll have to keep this a secret! If they ever knew We'd never hear the end of it!'' Said Kim. They smiled nervously as they just looked at each other.<br>Oct 1(Hey, I gotta go. Sorry it was so short, but I gotta do some online shopping :/)  
>Oct 1[ its ok see u later..]<br>Oct 1(Bye)  
>Oct 1r u online?<br>Oct 2hu r u on?  
>Oct 2Hey, I'm on<br>Oct 2Hey ur turn if u want to  
>Oct 2Kin then, without thinking, starter leaning towards Kim. She blushed, knowing what was gonna happen next. She started leaning forwards as well. They were inches apart, when...<br>The door suddenly burst open, causing them to jump. They looked, and saw Carrie standing in the closet doorway, looking at them with an eyebrow raised. And standing behind her was everyone else. Corey started snickering.

Konnie and kon just smirked. '' What are you doing in there with that Groj-nerd?'' said Carrie angerly. Corey walked over to Carrie and said '' Who are you calling a Groj-nerd?''. '' Your Kin who is trying to take our Kim!'' said carrie angerily. Soon the two started fighting.

Kin and Kim watched the two bicker, and they exchanged glances. Suddenly, Kin stood up. "Guys, stop fighting!" He said. Carrie just pushed him away and continued her argument with Corey. This made Kim angry. "Hey!" She said, standing up.  
>'' Me and Kin are going out! Got a problem with that?'' A angery Kim said as she pulled Kin up. everyone just turned and stared at them. '' A grojband member and a newman? This can't be!'' Yelled Carrie.<p>

"Oh, it can, and it WILL." Kim said. Carrie then got in Kim's face, anger getting the bast of her. "I think you forgot who's in charge. I'M the leader, here! And I say that a Newman and a Grojband member CAN"T DATE." Kim huffed. "Well, then...then...then maybe I don't WANT to be a Newman!" She said, looking Carrie in the eyes. They all gasped. "Y-you can't be serious, Kim!" Konnie said.

'' We'll if everyones going to fight all the time I am! I should be able to date who I want! You know what I quit the band!'' Said Kim storming off. '' And I quit too!'' Said Kin storming off with her. Everyone just gasped.

Carrie covered her mouth with a hand in shock as she watched them leave. "Wh-what have I done...?" She muttered. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to shockingly see Corey looking at her with the same expression she had. "What have WE done..."

Soon Carrie and Corey ran after them. '' Kim! Kin! Wait!'' They both shouted. Kin and Kim stopped and turned around. '' What do you want? Old band leaders!'' said Kin. '' You can't boss us around anymore! Your not our leaders anymore!'' said Kim.

They stopped running and stood before the two. "Kim, please try to understand! I was angry! I didn't know what I was saying." Corey nodded. "Please come back to us!" He begged.

Kin and Kims angery expresses then went away. Soon the four we're in a surprising group hug as they welcomed back there band members. '' Riffen this fighting has got to stop! Its tearing our bands apart!'' Said Carrie.

Corey sighed and nodded. "I agree. I can't afford to lose the most important people in my life..." He said. They then started the walk back to the garage. While they were walking, Kim looked at Carrie. "So...does this mean I can date Kin?" She asked.

'' Yeah its time for change!'' said Carrie as they walked back to the garage. Trina was awake now and Mina smiled at this. '' Bernette go give her a taste of herself!'' Said carrie to Mina.

"Sure thing, sis!" Mina said as she headed towards her room. The others followed behind quietly. When Mina got to her room, she slammed the door open. "TRINA!" She exclaimed in anger, entering the room and slamming the door behind her. The others listened from the hallway, snickering. (Hey, have you seen the covers I made for some of my stories?)  
>'' What do you want Mina?'' asked Trina angerly back towards Mina. '' I have had enough of you!'' said mina angerly. Everyone kept listening from behind the door wondering what Mina would do. Trina saw how angery Mina looked and started to shiver abit. She gulped as she looked to Mina.<p>

Mina stood without fear. "I'm not going to be your slave anymore!" She took a couple steps towards the now quivering Trina. "I'm not going to take your crap anymore! Go find someone else to be your lackey!"  
>Trina saw the angery Mina and the fire in her eyes. '' Mina I'm sorry I made you I did that...'' Said Trina as she started crying. Minas eyes widened. '' Did you just say sorry?'' a puzzled looking Mina said back to her.<p>

Trina looked at her. "Y-yes...?" The anger in Mina's eyes disappeared. She did not expect Trina to EVER use the 's' word. "Uh...well, I...forgive you...?" From the other side of the door, Carrie growled. "Ugh, she's being WAY too passive! She needs to beat some sense into her!" She whispered angrily.

But then the door opened. Carrie went up to Trina wanting to beat her up for what shes done. Trina growled like a scared cat into the corner. Mina and Larry grabbed and pulled back Carrie who is trying to kill Trina. '' Let me go! She derves a beating!''

"No, she doesn't!" Larry said, trying as hard as he could to hold her back, thankful for Mina's help. "I think just a warning is good enough!" Carrie growled. "No, she needs to go through what she made my sister go through!" She said, clawing at the air, trying to reach Trina, who was shaking.

Trina screamed in fear. Mina and Larry pulled Carrie back more but having trouble soon the others grabbed and helped pull her back as Trina stood there shaking like a nervous leaf. Carrie can be very scary at times.  
>When Carrie had stopped struggling, she stood there, huffing and glaring at Trina. 'One day...' She growled in her head. But then Larry put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, Carrie. It's alright. You don't need to hurt her." His soothing voice began to calm her she she let out a long, drawn out sigh.<br>Larry brought her into a comforting hug as Mina walked to the scared Trina. Mina looked at her. '' Trina I...'' Is all she good say. Mina had no idea what to say. Carrie embraced the hug from Larry as she started calming down some more.

Carrie let out a final sigh. "Thanks, Larry..." she smiled. "I needed that." Larry smiled back at her. "No problem, Care." Suddenly, Carrie's smile turned to a frown as she looked at Trina and Mina. Mina was trying to find something to say to the still slightly quivering Trina. "Trina...look, I just...wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you, and..." Carrie growled. 'No, don't apologize!' She thought. "...and I was wondering if you still wanted to be my friend...but this time as equals..." Mina finished.

'' Yes Mina! I want that!'' said Trina as she ran up and hugged Mina. Everyone but Carrie smiled at this. This truly has been a great day for them from one thing to another.

Today was one truly for them to rember! The End.


End file.
